Hermione
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] SSHG Eine kleine Geschichte zum Valentinstag. Von mir für Euch. Severus' POV


**Hermione  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer:_ _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum. Das Lied heißt „Mandy" und gehört Barry Manilow (glaube ich)_

_Dies ist eine kleine Songfic der anderen Art. Ich habe dieses Lied eben im Auto gehört und gemerkt, dass man das „oh Mandy wunderbar durch „Hermione" ersetzen kann.. Deshalb ist diese Songfic auch ein wenig anders, weil ich denk Liedtext direkt in meinen Text integriert habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie und ob das wirkt – ich hoffe, ihr schreibt es mir...  
Severus ist ein wenig aus den Fugen geraten, aber das musste sein ;-)  
Naja, eigentlich sollte ich im Moment was ganz anderes machen, als vor dem Rechner sitzen und schreiben... Aber manchmal muss frau eben Prioritäten setzen, oder? _

Ich widme diese kleine Geschichte allen, die keinen so schönen Valentinstag haben/hatten! Schließt die Augen – halt! Stopp! Dann könnt ihr ja nicht lesen... Also: Lehnt Euch zurück, lest den Text und schließt dann die Augen und träumt ein bisschen (und dann schreibt noch ein kleines Review, ok?)  
Ach ja: Diesmal ist der Text nicht betagelesen. Wenn Ihr Fehler findet, dürft Ihr sie behalten, ok?

_

* * *

_

Ich stehe am Fenster der Bibliothek und starre hinaus in den Regen. Die Tropfen peitschen an die Scheiben.  
Ich denke nach...  
_I remember all my life  
Raining down as cold as ice  
_Mein Leben zieht an mir vorüber  
Alle Sünden, alle Taten – ob gut, ob schlecht – ziehen an mir vorbei.  
Alles kommt mir auch einmal so unwirklich,  
so fremd vor...  
_A shadow of a man  
A face through a window  
Crying in the night  
_Ich sehe mich als Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe.  
Der Anblick ekelt mich fast an.  
Das bin nicht ich!  
Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, der ich sein sollte ...

_The night goes into  
Morning, just another day  
_Der Tag zieht vorbei.  
Ein neuer Tag beginnt.  
Er ist wie sein Vorgänger war und wie sein Nachfolger sein wird:  
Leer. Sinnlos. Gnadenlos ...  
_Happy people pass my way  
_Die Schüler, die mir begegnen sind glücklich. Sie lachen.  
Ich werfe ihnen nur böse Blicke zu.  
Ja, böse gucken, das kann ich – das ist aber auch schon alles:  
Ewig schlecht gelaunt und der Schrecken der Jugend ...  
_Looking in their eyes  
_Eine Schülerin, schleicht an mir vorbei. Sie hat den Arm voller Bücher.  
Dunkle Locken fallen ihr ins Gesicht, ohne dass sie es bemerkt.  
Sie ist aus Gryffindor – genau wie du es warst.  
Die Stufenbeste, eine Alleswisserin –  
genau wie du es warst ...  
_I see a memory  
_Neunmalklug.  
Besserwisserin.  
Das waren Namen, die ich dir gegeben habe.  
Damals, als ich noch nicht gesehen habe, wie du wirklich bist.  
Damals, als ich nur die nervige Schülerin, die beste Freundin von Potter und die Gryffindor in dir gesehen habe.  
Das ist nun vorbei ...

_I never realized  
How happy you made me, Hermione  
_Warum verschließe ich meine Augen vor allem Guten?  
Warum kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass das Schicksal es auch mal gut mir meinen kann?  
Warum habe ich es nicht erkannt?  
Warum habe ich meinen Verstand nicht ausgeschaltet und einmal nur mein Herz entscheiden lassen?  
Einfach fallen lassen und genießen,  
was kommt ...

_Well you came and you gave without taking  
_Nach deinem Abschluss bist du wiedergekommen.  
Eines Tages hast du einfach an meine Tür geklopft.  
Du hast mir dein Herz ausgeschüttet, mir deine Liebe gestanden.  
Geredet wie ein Wasserfall. Von Liebe und Zuneigung und Gefühlen.  
Erst später habe ich bemerkt, wie gut mir deine Worte getan haben ...  
_And I sent you away, Hermione  
_Du hast dich nicht wegschicken lassen.  
Zunächst nicht.  
Du hast gebettelt, gefleht, dass ich es versuchen sollte.  
Damals hast du schon bemerkt, wie gut du mir getan hast – im Gegensatz zu mir selber.  
Du hast mich einfach in den Arm genommen ...  
_And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
_Es hat sich so gut angefühlt.  
Deine warmen Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, hat sich so richtig angefühlt …  
_And I need you today, Hermione  
_Ein Gefühl, dass mir heute fehlt.  
Heute, wo sich meine Lippen nur noch kalt anfühlen,  
keine Wärme mehr bekommen ...

_I'm standing on the edge of time_  
Heute kann ich sagen, dass es ein Fehler war.  
Vielleicht der größte in meinem Leben ...  
_Walked away when love was mine  
_Ich habe mich von dir abgewendet.  
Von der Liebe, die du mir geben wolltest  
Habe dich alleine stehen gelassen.  
Jetzt bin ich es, der alleine ist ...  
_Caught up in a world of uphill climbing  
_Mein Leben geht den Bach hinunter.  
Ich versuche immer wieder zurück an den Gipfel zu gelangen, an dem ich noch nie war. Mit dir hätte ich es geschafft – vielleicht ...  
_The tears are in my eyes  
And nothing is rhyming, Hermione  
_Es geht nicht mehr weiter.  
Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr. Wenn mein Leben jemals einen Sinn gehabt hat, wenn ich jemals eine Daseinsberechtigung auf dieser Erde hatte, dann deinetwegen.  
Aber du bist nicht da. Was soll ich noch hier. Alleine ...

_Well you came and you gave without taking  
_Du bist gekommen und hast nichts verlangt.  
Nichts, außer, dass ich die Liebe annehme, die du bereit warst zu geben ...  
_And I sent you away, Hermione  
_Ich habe es nicht erkannt, habe dich abgewiesen.  
Bin selber geflüchtet.  
Geflüchtet vor dir.  
Vor mir selber.  
Vor dem kurzen Augenblick ...  
_And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
_Dein Kuss, deine Wärme, deine Anwesenheit, haben mir für einen kurzen Moment gezeigt, was es heißt zu leben.  
Nicht mehr jedem Schritt genau zu planen,  
ständig auf der Hut sein.  
Argwöhnig, vorsichtig sein.  
Einfach nur im Hier und jetzt leben ...  
_And I need you today, Hermione  
_Und im hier und jetzt stehe ich jetzt. Alleine.  
Ich brauche dich.  
Kann nicht mehr zurück in meine Einsamkeit.  
Nicht mehr, seit ich weiß, wie es ist, geliebt, gewollt zu werden ...

_Yesterday's a dream  
_Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es war alles nur ein Traum.  
Vielleicht hatte ich zu viele Trankdämpfe eingeatmet.  
Vielleicht war das Essen vergiftet.  
Manchmal denke ich, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe.  
Vielleicht gibt es dich gar nicht.  
Nicht so. Nicht als der Mensch, der mir gezeigt hat, was Liebe ist ...  
_Now I face the morning  
_Ich muss aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben.  
Ich muss mich den Problemen der Gegenwart stellen.  
Nicht dem nachtrauern, was nicht da ist.  
Vielleicht nie da war ...  
_Crying on the breeze  
_Doch wenn das so einfach wäre, dann hätte ich es schon lange getan.  
Dann würde ich nicht hier sitzen.  
Dann würde nicht jeder Atemzug, jeder kleinste Bewegung so wehtun …  
_The pain is calling, Hermione  
_Ich kann Schmerzen ertragen, habe sie oft ertragen müssen.  
Körperlich.  
Doch es gibt etwas schlimmeres als körperliche Schmerzen.  
Wenn die Seele verletzt ist.  
Wenn man das Gefühl hat, innerlich zu verbrennen.  
Das sind Schmerzen, die ich fast nicht ertragen kann.  
Nicht mehr ertragen will ...

_Well you came and you gave without taking  
_Doch ich muss diese Schmerzen ertragen.  
Bin selber schuld daran.  
Wollte deine Hilfe nicht.  
Wollte dich nicht.  
Hilfe annehmen, zeigt Schwäche.  
Ich will nicht schwach sein.  
Aber ich bin es...  
_And I sent you away, Hermione  
_Ich bin schwach, weil ich dich weggeschickt habe.  
Schwach, weil ich mir nicht eingestehen wollte, dass ich Hilfe brauchte.  
Deine Hilfe brauche ...  
_And you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
_Dich brauchte.  
Immer noch brauche.  
Heute mehr denn je ...  
_And I need you today, Hermione  
_Niemand hört meine stummen Hilfeschreie?  
Niemand ist da, der mich auffängt.  
Ich falle immer tiefer.  
Das Loch, in dem ich stecke, ist dunkel. Nirgendwo Licht.  
Ich suche einen Ausgang und finde ihn nicht.  
Warum ist niemand hier, der mir hilft?  
Wo bist du?  
Warum kommst du nicht zu mir?  
Weil ich dich weggeschickt habe.  
Es war ein Fehler!  
Ich brauche dich, Hermione.  
Hier. Jetzt. Sofort.

Es klopft an der Tür. Ich will niemanden sehen. Rufe es in den Raum.  
„Severus?" Es ist deine Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft.  
Eine Einbildung? Sicherlich!  
„Geh weg", rufe ich und mache beinahe den zweiten großen Fehler in meinem Leben. Beinahe.  
Dieses Mal bist du da, bewarst mir vor dem falschen Schritt.  
Lenkst mich in die richtige Richtung.  
„Hermione? Bist du- "  
„Pst!" Du legt mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
Deine warme Berührung reist mich aus der Lethargie.  
Du bist es wirklich.  
Du stellst dich auf die Zehenspitzen.  
Deine Lippen berühren sanft meinen Mund.  
Ich schwebe.  
Schwebe hinaus aus der Dunkelheit.  
Hinein ins Licht ...

Später höre ich dich flüstern: „Ich lasse mich nicht wegschicken. Niemals!"  
Ich glaube dir und ich bin glücklich darüber ...

**_

* * *

_ **

_Ende_

_Happy Valentine!_


End file.
